


The Echo of Solidarity Desire

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: "If Jared wasn’t wearing the collar then they were equals, one didn’t dominate the other however whenever Jared put the collar on, that’s when the power seemed to shift. Still, if Jared was only wearing the collar, if it wasn’t locked in place, Jared still had a say in things. A tiny say, one that Jensen could easily overrule if he so chooses but he wasn’t completely powerless. The moment though that Jensen slips the key into the lock, clicking it shut, that’s when Jared is nothing more than a thing that Jensen can play around with."





	The Echo of Solidarity Desire

The hair around his ears curls when he sweats. The moisture messing up the work that the hair and makeup people worked hard to style it in the way that  _ Sam Winchester _ would have it. It was one of the first things that Jensen noticed about his co-star upteen years ago; the fact that Jared’s hair curled more than what people would imagine. That and the boy sweat like it was constantly a hundred degrees outside with just as high humidity.

It frames his face, making him look impossibly young and it always makes Jensen’s stomach clench in ways that make him feel like a teenage boy.

Jared mewls into the mattress, fingers digging into the sheets as he pushed back up against Jensen, silently begging for more. However he wasn’t going to open his mouth and plead simply for the fact that Jensen told him to keep quiet. So he did what he could, meeting each one of Jensen’s thrust, pushing back more and more when Jensen got deeper and deeper.

That night, Jensen had gone out, seen the town, hung out with a couple members of the band while Jared decided to stay in under the guise that they had a long flight and he wanted to get a few more hours before the long day of convention activities that they had in store for them the next day.

Jensen frowned at the prospect of having to go out without his partner in arms but he had already promised and he couldn’t call it off. So, begrudgingly, he kissed Jared farewell with the promise that the moment that he could get away, he would.

What Jensen didn’t expect was to walk into the room a couple hours later with Jared on his knees, ankles crossed and hands clasped behind his back with his head bent and the leather collar laying on the ground in front of him, just waiting to be clasped around his neck.

Wordlessly, Jared looked up at Jensen, knees aching from where had been waiting on the ground for so long but he would wait there for hours if that’s what Jensen wanted.

Luckily for Jared’s knees, Jensen didn’t want that. He crossed the room in a couple of long strides, picked up the collar that was laid out for him and put it in its rightful place around Jared’s neck. He rested his fingers on the lock that was nestled right against the hollow of Jared’s neck, silently asking how far Jared wanted to go tonight.

Years ago, more than what Jared could remember, he came to Jensen one night, wringing his hands together and proposed the idea to Jensen, the idea to give Jensen complete and total control over him.

Jared expected Jensen to balk at the idea, recoil away from him. At the point that Jared had come to him, their relationship wasn’t new. Not really. They were rather familiar with each other and while Jensen was amazing in bed, he never really showed much interest in doing anything other than changing the position of which they had sex. So while Jared wanted Jensen to agree, he didn’t really expect him too.

However, Jared was genuinely surprised when Jensen nodded his head and said that if Jared wanted this, then he was willing to try it.

Jensen was the one who had bought the collar, presented it to Jared on night after filming with worry in his eyes as if he was scared that Jared wasn’t going to like the collar that he had picked out or that all of the sudden he wasn’t going to want to do this anymore.

That wasn’t the case. Jared wanted the domination, needed it. Craved it like he craved Jensen and he wanted nothing else than to be dominated by Jensen.

The rest came easy after that, rules established without them even having to be spoken.

If Jared wasn’t wearing the collar then they were equals, one didn’t dominate the other however whenever Jared put the collar on, that’s when the power seemed to shift. Still, if Jared was only wearing the collar, if it wasn’t locked in place, Jared still had a say in things. A tiny say, one that Jensen could easily overrule if he so chooses but he wasn’t completely powerless. The moment though that Jensen slips the key into the lock, clicking it shut, that’s when Jared is nothing more than a  _ thing _ that Jensen can play around with.

Jared nuzzled into the hand that was cupping against his cheek and that was all the answer that Jensen needed.

He pulled the chain out from underneath his shirt that held the key to Jared’s collar and waited, just for a moment so that if Jared wanted to pull away, take the collar off or say that he didn’t want it locked he could but Jared closed his eyes, perfectly pliant and waited for the click that would signal complete obedience.

That had been hours ago. It had been hours since Jensen locked the collar into place and ever since then, Jensen used him in whatever way he seemed pleased.

At the moment though, Jared was on his stomach, his face turned to the side so that he could breathe while Jensen was plastered on top of him, mouthing at the knob of bone where his neck met his spine, slowly thrusting into him, not with much urgency, just tedious and every movement had a purpose.

Jared had lost count how many times he had come that night, might too caught up in the heat of the body on top of him and how sensitive he actually was. Every touch almost hurt, sent fire along his nerves yet he only wanted more.

Jensen was an expert at knowing how to edge Jared of hours, how to take him apart piece by piece until Jared wasn’t even sure of his own name.

The key that hung around Jensen’s neck was digging into his back, a constant reminder of who Jared belonged to and why he was currently sprawled out on his stomach, tears soaking the pillows under him, feeling as if he was surely about to die under Jensen’s fingers.

“You can come, Jay.” Jensen muttered into Jared’s spine. “I know you can. You’ve done so good for me tonight. So, so good.” Jared was beaming at the praise, even through the tears. “Just one more time, baby. Just come for me one more time. I know that you have it in you.”

Through the years, Jared was still astounded by the fact that Jensen seemed to know his body better than he did himself. He wasn’t sure how he managed it but before he knew it, he was coming under Jensen, biting into his arm to keep from screaming out because Jensen still hadn’t said that he could say anything yet.

His entire body was shaking, trembling with the aftershocks and he didn’t feel as Jensen stilled above him, biting into his shoulder as he came inside of him.

It wasn’t until he felt fingers carding through his hair, lips peppering kisses across his face and the sound of the lock clicking open shook him from his post-orgasm bliss. The collar fell to the bed beside them, coated in Jared’s sweat and already he was missing the constricting feel of it around his throat.

“You did so good, Jared.” Jensen cooed. “So good, baby. I’m proud of you.”

Jared smiled, a tired little thing that barely looked like anything but Jensen stored it away, keeping it alongside all the other smiles Jared sent his way. “I wanna wear it tomorrow.” Jared muttered, shifting closer next to Jensen, curling against him.

Jensen furrowed his eyebrows, cupping Jared’s face in his hands so that Jared would have to look at him. “Tomorrow? But tomorrow’s a con day.”

“I know.” Jared replied, this time the smile a little more cocky, a little more confident, a little more awake. “I wanna wear it through the panel tomorrow. Both of them.” His fingers searched out and wrapped around the key that Jensen always wore. “I want you to lock it.”

Jensen made a sound like a wounded animal and he had to take several moments to calm his heart. Just the thought of Jared being up on stage with all those fans in front of them and the collar snug around his neck, locked up tight and completely compliant to do whatever Jensen says.

“Fuck, Jay.” Jensen muttered, kissing Jared long and hard. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

“No.” Jared answered truthfully but he was still smiling. “But I was a guess.”

They fell asleep, curled up around each other, both anxious for the next day.

When Jensen woke in the morning, jarred awake by the blaring sound of the alarm clock that he had luckily set the moment that checked in, he rolled over, searching for the heat of Jared, wanting to sleep just a few more moments but the other side of the bed was empty, cold.

Groaning, he threw the blankets off his body, knowing that he needed to get ready for the day. His heart stuttered to a stop when he saw Jared kneeling at the bottom of the bed, arms once again behind his back. At trace of tiredness that Jensen had been feeling completely disappeared. They were really going to do this. They were going to do this today and he couldn’t actually believe it.

“You still… you still wanna do this, right?” Jared asked after a minute of Jensen not moving, uncertainty lacing his voice.

Jensen’s not sure if he’s ever moved out of bed on a con day faster than he did then. He dropped to his knees in front of Jared, grabbing his face and kissed him, relying each and everyone of his emotions that he was feeling through the simply action.

“Yes. Yes, I wanna do this.” He breathed. “You want to, too?” He knew the answer but he needed to hear it.

“I want you to control me. I don’t wanna think about anything today. I don’t wanna choose to do anything today. The clothes that I wear, I want it to be because you wanted me to wear them. The food that I eat, I want it to be because you thought that I needed it. I just… I just wanna be yours. Completely yours.” Jared said without an ounce of shame.

“You are going to be the death of me.” Jensen whispered. “Let’s take a shower and then I’ll put the collar on, alright?”

“It’s whatever you want.”

Jensen dropped his head and had to take a deep, deep breath to keep from throwing Jared back on the bed and completely ravishing his body. If he did that, they weren’t going to be coming out of the hotel room until late evening.

The shower was relatively tame, all things considered. Jared was fully prepared to drop to his knees and take the edge off of Jensen but Jensen wasn’t interested in that. At all. He ran the wash cloth all over Jared’s body, working out the knots that had formed the night before due to him having to keep still for so long. He washing his hair, using his own shampoo as opposed to the kind that Jared brought. Jensen cleaned himself quickly, not wasting anytime before he shut off the water and towel dried Jared off.

The collar was resting on the edge of the sink and Jared knelt down, staring up at Jensen as Jensen wrapped it around his neck and settled it into place. He didn’t lock it yet though which Jared wasn’t going to question. Jensen was still giving him this chance to back out if he wanted. He wasn’t, he was sure of that but he wasn’t going to rush it.

Even though Jensen gave confidence off in waves, there were things that he slowly needed to work up too and this seemed to be one of those things.

Controlling Jared outside of the bedroom, under the gaze of the prying eyes of the public.

Jared stayed there in the middle of the bathroom, still kneeling on his knees with his arms clasped behind his back, completely naked as Jensen got ready for the day. He watched as Jensen covered up every inch of glorious naked skin with denim and cotton.

Then Jensen tsked, signalling for Jared to rise and follow him back into the bedroom.

Jared kneeled back down at the foot of the bed where Jensen told him to stay as Jensen grabbed his bag and pulled out several articles of clothing that he  _ wanted _ Jared to wear that day. When he found a piece that he liked, he laid it out on top of the bed in front of Jared, shooting a glance his way, giving Jared the opportunity to pick something else. Jared never did.

Jensen dressed him slowly, covering Jared in the clothes that he picked out. The last thing that was on the bed was a scarf that Jensen had gotten him for his birthday one year, the final thing that he would wear for the day. The thing that would cover up the collar so that only he and Jared knew that Jared was actually wearing the collar.

Before Jensen wrapped the scarf around Jared’s neck, he fished the key from out underneath his shirt and ran his fingers along the soft leather of the collar.

“You sure you really wanna do this?” Jensen asked, whispering because talking felt too loud. “We don’t have to lock it. We can…”

“Lock it.” Jared said simply, stretching out his neck so that Jensen could have easier access to it. “I want you to lock it.”

“Okay.” Jensen let out a deep breath, trying to still the thudding in his chest. “Okay. Yeah, okay.” The sound of the lock clicking was almost deafening, sounding completely different than it normally did when they did this. “You’ll be able to talk. Obviously. But everything you do today, it’s because I let you do it. Understand.”

Jared nodded.

Jensen tsked, a frown appearing on his beautiful face and Jared instantly felt like he had done something wrong. Obviously he had otherwise Jensen wouldn’t be frowning down at him looking disappointed.

“You know that I can’t hear your head rattle, Jared. Speak. I know you know how to use your words. Now, everything you do today is because I let you do it. Understand?” Jensen asked again.

“Yes.” Jared agreed.

“Yes… what?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy, Jared.” The frown that was on Jensen’s face disappeared and was replaced with the smile that was always supposed to be there. Jensen brushed his fingers through Jared’s hair, brushing out the knots. “You will do everything I tell you do today, won’t you? No questions asked.”

“Yes sir.” Jared nearly purred out the response.

Jensen smiled even wider, pulling Jared up to his feet, wrapping his hand around the back of Jared’s neck and kissed him, long and hard.

They still had an hour to kill before they were due on stage for the morning panel and Jared didn’t question Jensen as Jensen led them away from the hotel and into a little breakfast diner right down the street.

Their waitress gave both of them a menu but the moment that she turned her back to take care of another table, Jared set his menu down, looking across the booth they were seated at to look at Jensen while he read over the menu, trying to decide what he wanted to eat and what he was going to order for Jared.

Even if Jared didn’t like what Jensen picked out for him, he wasn’t going to tell him. He was going to eat every single last bite. Finish it all simply for the fact that Jensen wanted him to eat it.

However, luckily, Jared didn’t have to lie about the fact that he didn’t like what he was ordered to eat. It was a mountain of food, no doubt. Jensen ordered him the breakfast platter which included just about every single breakfast food that someone could imagine in helpings that could feed an army and he ate every last bit.

Jared didn’t miss the way that Jensen seemed to smile when Jared took that last bite, leaning back in his seat with a smile on his own face.

“Are you ready?” Jensen asked once he paid for the ticket, leading Jared back outside towards where they needed to be in the next thirty minutes with a possessive hand planted in the middle of Jared’s back. 

It was dangerous to be like this out in public. Especially on a convention weekend when the entire city was crawling with fans of the show. All it would take was for someone to notice who they were and the position that they were in and with smart phones nowadays and the always ready camera, their secret could be blasted on every social media page. It would be a nightmare for PR and he wasn’t sure what it would do for their career but the show had been on for over a decade now. It had a good run and in that moment, he couldn’t find himself to care if anyone found out.

They were lead into the green room, told that they were running a little behind so if they could just wait.

Jensen sat down on the couch that was positioned on the side of the room, resting his arm across the back and Jared fell to his knees, working his way in between Jensen’s thighs without any prompting.

Jensen ran his hand through Jared’s hair, just once as he shot a glance over at the door that could be opened at any moment. He gasped though when all of the sudden Jared leaned forward and mouthed at Jensen’s soft cock through his jeans. He returned his attention back to the boy who sat back on his heels with a smile on his face and an expectant look.

“You just can’t help yourself, can you?” Jensen said with a smirk, already pulling down the zipper of his jeans. Jared glanced down as Jensen pulled his cock out of his boxers that was already slowly started to harden and then back up at his face, licking his lips, waiting for Jensen’s order. Jensen ran his hand through Jared’s hair again, resting his hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer. “Go ahead, baby boy. Suck.”

Jared licks his lips once more, just to get them wet before he leaned forward, hands resting on Jensen’s thighs when a hand on Jared’s shoulder pushed him back.

“ _ Don’t _ make a mess.” Jensen warned, his voice just on this side of dangerous.

“Yes sir.” Jared said before he closed the little distance between the two of them and wrapped his lips around the head of Jensen’s cock. Jensen made a sound that sounded like he had just been punched and he leaned his head back, stretching out his neck enough that made the chain that held Jared’s key just a little more visible.

It’s always like heaven, the feeling of Jared’s mouth. Some kind of heaven that was placed on earth specifically for Jensen to experience in his mortal body. Jensen never got used to the feeling, the wet, heat that was Jared’s mouth. How Jared would close his lips around him and swallow him down like Jared’s throat was made to have Jensen’s dick down it.

Jared could feel himself growing hard in his own jeans, just from the dirty sounds falling from Jensen’s lips and he had no doubt that if Jensen kept it up, he could come from just those sounds.

If… Jensen allowed him too.

“You’re such a good boy, Jay.” Jensen purred, brushing his hands back through Jared’s hair, urging him to take him further down his throat. “Always so willing to swallow me down whenever I tell you too. Always willing to do what I say. Don’t know how I got so lucky to have you.” Jensen often did wonder who was looking down on him and who exactly gifted Jared to him.

Jared hummed at the praise, pulling nearly all the way off just to kitten lick at the tip of Jensen’s dick before taking him back into his mouth again.

“Such a pretty little cock slut, aren’t you. You just have to wrap your lips around something don’t you?” Jensen thrust up into Jared’s mouth as much as he could, hitting the back of Jared’s throat. He could already see the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “Yeah. Keep that up, baby and I might let you come before we have to go out on stage.”

Jared flicked his eyes up towards Jensen, blinking the tears away.

That would be some kind of perfect torture. Him having to get Jensen off, making sure that he was happy and sated and relaxed while he had to go out there with the taste of Jensen still lingering in his mouth, hard enough to cut diamonds and pretend that everything was okay.

“You would like that, though, wouldn’t you? Maybe I should just send you out on stage just like this, so aroused that a simple touch would have you coming in your pants like a teenager.” Jensen chuckled, tightening his grip in Jared’s hair when Jared hollowed his cheeks around Jensen, making the tight heat around his dick even tighter. “Might just have to do that the next time we do this.”

_ Next time. _ Jensen said next time which, if he was thinking properly and was in his right mind then he would be ecstatic about the prospect of doing this again but at the moment he wasn’t thinking about the future. He was only thinking about the way that Jensen felt on his tongue and the controlled little thrust of his hips and the little grunts that slipped past Jensen’s lips when Jared sucked particularly at the right time.

The longer that Jensen sucked, the less and less controlled that his thrust became. Jared removed his hands from Jensen’s thighs and clasped them together behind his back, allowing Jensen to us his mouth just as he wanted too.

Jensen could feel the deep coil of want and desire growing tighter and tighter in his stomach and it was all too soon. He wanted to make this last. And if anyone asked him in that moment if he wanted to get caught, get caught having his dick shoved so far deep down Jared’s throat that you could see it pushing against the collar, his answer probably would have been yes.

He wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock to stave off the orgasm that was quickly approaching and pushed Jared off him again. That earned him a whine from Jared but Jared didn’t fight it. What Jensen wanted, he got.

“You want more, don’t you?” Jensen cooed. “Want it bad.”

“Yes sir.” Jared answered back, his voice sounding completely wrecked.

“Yeah, I can just see it in your eyes. My very own little cock whore.” Jensen leaned forward, grabbing Jared’s face with both hands and pulled him further up on his knees. He kissed him quick and dirty, pulling him up more and more while Jensen leaned back against the seat. “Want you in my lap, baby.”

Jared complied quickly, pushing up on shaky legs as he crawled into Jensen’s lap, straddling his waist. He braced his hands against Jensen’s broad shoulders, just waiting for an order on what to do next.

Jensen craned his neck upward to capture Jared’s mouth with his own while at the same time Jensen unzipped Jared’s jeans and pulled out his dick that was hard and already leaking.

“Shit, baby boy, you’re so wet for me.” Jensen groaned as he swiped his thumb over the head of Jared’s cock, wiping the bead of pre-cum.

Jared groaned, low and deep when Jensen wrapped his hand around the both of them. It honestly didn’t take long. The smell of Jared was intoxicating and Jensen could taste himself on Jared’s tongue and that underlying threat that anyone could walk in and find them like this, pushing Jensen over the edge much faster than he wanted to admit. Jensen came over his hand, only making the movements of his wrist even easier.

Jared was trembling against Jensen, shaking as he dug his fingers into Jensen’s shoulders to keep from coming. He was muttering something against Jensen’s lips, incoherent words that didn’t make sense but Jensen seemed to understand them perfectly nonetheless.

“You can come, Jared.” Jensen said simply, still moving his hand up and down Jared’s cock.

Jared buried his head in Jensen’s shoulder as he came, biting into Jensen’s collar bone through his shirt, making a mess of them both. Slowly they both came back down. Jensen brushed his hand through Jared’s hair, almost petting him as the shuddering came to a stop.

“You did so good for me, Jared.” Jensen praised. “Proud of you, baby.” Jared seemed to glow under the words. “But, baby, you made a mess of us both and we’re due on stage in a few minutes.”

Jared glanced down at Jensen’s hand, taking seconds to make up his mind for what he was going to do before he grabbed Jensen’s wrist and ran his tongue from Jensen’s wrist all the way to the tip of his fingers, licking away the come that coated it.

“Fucking hell, Jared.” Jensen groaned as Jared sucked his fingers into his mouth.

There was a knock at the door that caused both boys to jump away from each other, their hearts pounding through their chest and they tried to tuck themselves back into their jeans and look halfway decent.

“Jared. Jensen.” The voice on the other side of the door said. “We’re ready for you in two.”

“Okay.” Jensen squeaked out in reply, turning his gaze away from the door and back to the boy who was back on his knees in front of Jensen. Jensen smiled as he leaned forward and recaptured Jared’s lips. His fingers worked its way underneath the scarf and wrapped around the collar that was pressed snug against his throat. “You really would do anything I told you to do, wouldn’t you?”

Jared nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Even if I told you to get down on your knees and suck me off in the middle of the panel, in front of all those fans, in front of all those cameras and the press? Would you do that?” Jensen tucked a stray piece of hair behind Jared’s ear.

Jared swallowed thickly and Jensen could feel the way that the collar got tighter around his neck. “If that’s what you want, then I would do it. I would do anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. Yet another new thing for me to write and I've been playing around with this idea for a while now. Thanks for reading!! If comments be the food of writing, comment on.


End file.
